The way of the Gijinka
by Pikushi
Summary: The story of a young Pancham Girl and the lives of the gijinka after a catastrophic war, her friends adventures, and how everything might just go to shit. Maybe
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago people and pokemon were different. Both existed yet one ruled over the other. With superior intelligence and technology the humans captured pokemon in devices called Poke balls and using them as objects to battle. At the start most thought of pokemon as friends, however as time passed more and more started using them as tools, playthings. Pokemon, being living, breathing beings began to fight against the cruelty of their former masters. A sort of war began between humans and pokemon. Humans created large and walled off cities, only leaving them in large bands of soldiers as escorts and even then it was a dangerous journey. Eventually a cornered rat will fight back and this is true with the humans. As their patience wore thin they began to make raids into the forests and plains where the pokemon lived. Many died as the humans fought to regain dominance. Arceus, from his realm in which he creates new pokemon, seeing his creations being faced with mass genocide used all of his power to physically alter the genetic code of both man and pokemon. With his final breath he declared for all the world to hear: "You have disappointed me. I created you to live in harmony not slaughter each other till neither is left on the planet!" and with a surge of green energy that circled the globe he shouted: "You that hate each other with such a passion, I confine you to live as one for the rest of time!" and as the iridescent light faded from the sky Arceus realized he might have overdone it. The world lay in ruins, the terrain of the entire world was born anew. Scattered across it, all in their respective habitats was a new race, one that would become known as the Gijinka. Humans and pokemon combined. Arceus looked out across what he had done thought that things might not be so bad after all as he fell to the new earth, unconscious. As time marched on and the gijinka learned more and more, civilizations sprang up, order and governments were made. Many wars were fought and peace treaties were made and broken until we came to the system we have now, The League of Legendaries.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Quick authors note: Sure, they're called the Gijinka but that's because I couldn't think of a better name for them. Just keep these few guidelines in mind, 1) there less like humans and more pokemon than human so they would have a humanoid body but still keep the base pokemon's traits. Think of Zootopia or Sing. 2) to make things interesting the characters can use more then 4 attacks, more on that latter. 3) All pokemon can use all Normal and basic fighting type moves, with some exceptions, providing they have the correct body part and training for it. 4) I'm using pokemon but I'm trying to be subtle so generally I will describe characters with great detail but not naming what pokemon they are, same with battles. 5) enjoy ^_^**

Kira traveled up the road on her way to classes at the local Academy for Future Citizens, or The Academy as its named by everyone. She was, as most people would say, a cute girl. She was around normal height just a couple inches under average. She was wearing an over sized brown sweatshirt, a skirt and knee high socks. That, a round face with blue eyes and shoulder length black hair all together gave her the look of a cute cuddly panda augmented by the black heart shaped birth marks on her cheeks Signifying her as part of the Awazu clan.

As she walked a buneary and a snubbull passed her. "I'm so pumped for the final tests! Were finally going to get to show our stuff!" the buneary cheered as she ran by "Come on Percilla were gonna be late."

"No were not we have an hour to get there and its only fifteen minutes away!" protest the snubbull apparently named Percilla. Kira realized with a start that end of year finals were today. The semester had been over battling, oddly, not something she loved, but something she was good at all the same. After the finals the students would be assigned groups of three with an Elite, a gijinka capable of any mission. They would learn from the leader until they were ready to take the exam that would allow them to lead missions and become a team leader themselves. It was a daunting prospect.

As she approached The Academy she saw Rikku sitting under a tree. He always dressed plain, black shirt and pants with a black jacket zipped up to his collarbone. He was long and scraggly, but quite strong. His black hair with its blue tips looking unkempt and untamed but he still looked nice, Something only he could pull off.

His face was longer than hers which made him more intimidating, but it rather suited him. As She watched him his black glossy cat-like ears twitched and his flat staring hazel eyes opened. He had an uncanny way of knowing when he was being watched. He got up and walked towards her slinging a gray messenger bag over his head. "Ah, there you are. I was waiting for you." Kira inspected his clothes and hair, it looked like he just arrived himself. "Oh, I'm sorry did you have to wait long?"

"Nah, its fine, besides we're not late yet, but we should hurry." He said as he walked passed.

Rikku was one of the few students that actually saw her as a person. She wasn't bullied or put down, just that no one saw her as anything interesting, to them she was just the quiet panda in the back of the room, plain and boring. She didn't have large breasts or a huge butt, in fact quite the contrary. She didn't have a beautiful face or stunning hips, she was just, normal.

She remembered the day she met Rikku. It was the beginning of this semester and most of the desks around her were empty. Until one day a new student arrived. His hazel eyes had the look of the purest disinterest in being in the room. He scanned the crowed as the teacher was talking.

"Class this is Rikku Biao and he will be joining us for the rest of the year. Please take a seat wherever you like Rikku." As he said this Rikku's eyes settled on Kira.

She looked back and the uninterested stare was gone, replaced by a look of what could only be described as absolute decisiveness, and he walked over to her and took a seat in the desk right next to her. Setting down his bag he stared at the board with an uninterested stare that seemed to look right through you and know everything you ever hid from him and everything you were going to.

"Hi" he said in voice that was relatively deep for a person of his age. "My name's Rikku whats yours?" She looked at him startled

"Who, me?" she squeaked.

"You're the only other person for..." he looked around "two desks in every direction." Kira didn't answer for two minutes after she should have, no one had ever actually asked her name before. His left eyebrow rose slightly in question.

"It's… Kira" she whispered hesitantly. No one had ever been interested enough to know or care to talk to her as more then a tool for directions or formal greetings, thus she wasn't used to caring about how a conversation would end up and the suspense was killing her. Fortunately for her he replied, "Cool, pretty name." and continued looking ahead. Her curiosity spread wings and soared. She realized that he didn't sit there to be alone he sat there because she was there, and she wanted to know why. Mustering up what little courage she had she asked timidly, "why did you sit here?"

"what do you mean?" he asked without looking.

"Well…all the popular girls have open seats next to them for once, and so do the guys. You cold have sat next to Cassandra or Evanlyn or even Kami. I'm just the little nobody that people don't notice. I'm pretty plain and I don't have any popularity. So you wouldn't gain a social benefit. You're talking to me so I assume you didn't want to be alone, so I can't think of any reason to sit next to me." He looked over at her, his flat stare meeting her inquiring one.

"Simple" he said "you're plain. I think plain girls are cute." and with that he turned her whole world upside down. She went through the rest of the day in a daze, with one word rattling through her mind causing chaos disrupting her basic gijinka functions. Cute! No one had ever called her that! Ever sense she could remember no one had looked at her with more than sibling of parental affection. Few people noticed her and even fewer said anything and even then it was only a passing "good-morning" yet someone randomly showed up in her life and, without even knowing her, said she was cute.

She went home in a daze and when her father asked her what was wrong all she could reply with was "huh?" She had a restless nights sleep and dreamed many strange things. Little did she know this boy would be a catalyst in spurring on her future and that many adventures were sure to come.

It was now the end of the year and she still hadn't asked him to elaborate on what he had said on that fateful day. They walked into the classroom together to find Cassandra, a tall girl with tan skin and a pink low-cut long sleeve shirt, a tail with a forked pink end jutting out from he pink shorts. She laughed at one of the jokes her friends were saying and as she did so she leaned back, digging her claws into the wood of the desk.

Evanlyn a small girl with green skin and white hair in a white dress was seated next to her, Ethan a her brother sat next to his sister and was a splitting image of her, and Daphne a girl with green pants and a white blouse and a red flower shaped umbrella above her head, was lounging on a desk to Cassandra's left. They all sat in their little group, looking up, Cassandra glared daggers at Rikku.

They had been at odds sense the beginning of the year. Their personalities just didn't match, Rikku was reserved and cool while Cassandra was a short-fused hot head with a large stock pile of pride to protect. As they passed by Cassandra whispered with an evil smile,

"You're going down Kitty. I'm gonna cream you" Instantly he froze, and turned his head to face her. The look in his eyes had changed, they weren't bored anymore, they had the look of an assassin: cold, hard, and uncaring whether you lived or died.

"No, you won't" he replied his voice flat, cold, and devoid of all emotion. "I have far more combat experience then you which more than makes up the difference in typing. Don't think that just because you deal more damage you will beat me. I have more than one trick up my sleeve." He was growling now and Kira was getting nervous, she hated violence. She hated the way it made her feel, the way she acted when "it" happened.

"Rikku, please don't." She whispered almost in-audible. His ears twitched and his tail swished back and forth twice. Their secret communication method, twice meaning yes once meaning no. His posture relaxed, she hadn't realized that he was getting ready to spring into an attack, she really dodged a bullet there. If she lost herself now in front of him she might lose her only friend. As they walked to their desks and the rest of the class filed in a woman with shoulder length loose pink hair, a hair band with a single pink flower placed neatly above her bangs. She had kind pink eyes and a warm smile. The Principle, Mrs. Etoile, walked in wearing a plain purple dress with pink fringes on the sleeves and bottom.

"Hello class 3-B" She seemed to sing a lullaby with every word, calming even Cassandra with her voice.

The school was small so each class was broken up into two parts if they were over nine students in members. This class, the third years, were evenly split between class 3-A and 3-B each class having nine students. The two from before must have been from 3-A.

"Today as I'm sure you know is the day of the finals, where we will judge your skills and combat ability to decide which Elite we should put you with and who your group will be. So please do your very best in the up coming tournament!" Everyone but Rikku and Kira cheered as they all pushed and shoved out the door till only Kira and Rikku were left.

Kira was frozen in fear, she hated violence and the emotions it brought out of her. Then Rikku's voice cut across her mind startling her out of her trance.

"Hey, do your best out there ok?" He winked and walked toward the door Kira nervously following him. She couldn't do that if she did she might loose the only friend she had. She might loose more than that.

They walked out and saw that a dirt rectangle the size of a basketball court was cleared out in the middle of the brown wooden school. A deck with railing surrounded the arena with stairs leading down to it and a screen on the wall behind a the seats for the judges. Obviously this was the arena that they used for finals.

"Listen up, you all are still young and your energy should not be wasted!" It was Mr. Hero one of the Elites that would be running the final. He had brown skin, bowl-cut black hair, a skin-tight blue suit with leg and arm weights, and teeth whiter than the Sun.

"We are now gonna make the roster for our little competition here!" and with that he pulled a lever and the screen on the wall and the nine students names started flashing across the screen.

"While its deciding ill explain the rules, it will be a single battle between you and your opponent, maiming is expected but not required and killing is absolutely forbidden! If a match gets two out of hand it will be halted." A sigh went through the crowd and everyone looked over at Cassandra, by far the most violent and volatile of the class.

"The fight ends when one or both of you is unconscious or unable to battle. So go all out!" And with those words the pairs were chosen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Authors note:** **OK so this story is WIP and things will change in previous chapters. To be a bit less confusing I will post what I changed.**

 **Change: they are now creatures like Zootopia or Sing. Kira's last name was supposed to be Awazu, I only caught this recently.**

 **Only just now have I realized that Rikku is also the name of a Final Fantasy character, this was a poor name choice. In other news I've decided to try and write a new chapter and have one released by the end of every month. Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, any similarities to real people are accidental or meant as a compliment. Any similarities to animated characters is purely coincidental and not intended as** **plagiarism.** **Also only one of each legendary exists so I will be using their names, such as Celebi.** **Yes** **I'** **m using the word ASL** **sure its American but what does PSL mean to you out of context, ha I'm right.**

Evanlyn VS. Iwan | Kami VS. Ethan | Kira VS. Daphne | Kaiyo VS. Cassandra | Ryu VS. Rikku

"WHAT!" A shout rang out and eight heads turned to Cassandra shivering with rage. "Why does "Kitty" over there get to fight the other new kid!?" "Well that's because!" Mr. Hero's flashed his teeth blinding several students, "He got the highest test scores on the mock test after the first semester!" He finished with a wink. She turned to him and growled "I'm gonna fight you, and anyone who stands in my way will be crushed!" Everyone flinched back, only a couple of them had type advantages over her and those who did hadn't trained in their specialty yet, that was what the elites would do, and Cassandra was the best basic fighter they all knew of."You won't" Said Rikku. Most faces looked pale and terrified by her threat except two. Rikku, who looked uninterested as always and Kira who had the appearance of a man waiting in death row for the guillotine to fall on him. "With the way the competition is set up you will be fighting Kaiyo, not me, and there is nothing you can do

"Now with that out of the way. Let the battle begin!" And everyone cheered as Evanlyn and a heavily armored, gray skinned, horned man stepped into the arena. That man is named Iwan Stonefist and, as his name described, he was built like a tank and had fists the size of small boulders. He pounded these colossal fists together and roared "Lets see what you got twinkle toes! Come at me!" Despite his strength he was at a large disadvantage for he was up against Evanlyn, and Evanlyn was a prodigy to her family she already had some basic control of her psychic abilities.

Evanlyn raised her hands and closed her eyes slightly levitating as magical sakura petals started floating around her. She opened her eyes and sent the petals toward Iwan at blinding speed, however Iwan had tucked his head and folded his body into an impenetrable shield and the petals bounced off. Roaring in triumph Iwan unfolded from his defensive ball and launched a spike of rock at the floating Evanlyn sending her falling to the ground and breaking her trance. Acting out of shock, as her calm had been shattered, she glared at Iwan and he instantly crumbled, his hand shot up to his head and he grimaced in pain. Sweat poured down his forehead, he was reaching his limit and Evanlyn had his min in her telekinetic hands. He had to end this, now. He charged, lowering his head. Evanlyn had suspected that the last attack would finish him off and had struck a pose.

"You were saying?" She asked smugly as she looked over her shoulder. The whole crowed burst into laughter as she looked over her head and saw a horn slam into her right kidney. She coughed and blood spurted from her mouth. "That's not good. That's a sign of internal bleeding!" she thought a her vision faded to black.

"And that is it for round one, good fight Iwan!" Iwan rose his eyes full of his victory he bellowed at the sky. Well he tried, however his injuries were too great and he fell to his knees. His cry of triumph turned into a croak of pain. the medical team disengaged from the crowed and rushed to the fallen fighters sides.

After the two were taken away to the medical office Kami and Ethan walked to the center of the arena and bowed. "Well it looks like you two are eager to fight!" Mr. Hero called from the wooden deck "Well then, If you want to fight then" he paused "FIGHT!" he bellowed towards them. Rikku's eyes danced with amusement. He leaned in and whispered into Kira's ear: "I love this guy, he's hilarious!" Her head whipped round in surprise. She didn't think he found anything funny. _There is still so much I don't know about him!_ She thought as she stared at him watching the upcoming fight.

Kami was an interesting boy. He was one of two sons of Lord Tokugawa one of the advisers under Lady Celebi, the Senator or leader of the village. He had gray hair tied into a tail at the back of his head and gray pointed ears protruded from his head. His face was black with red eyes. He wore a gray gi with a black belt tied around his waist. Being the first born of the Tokugawa clan his father pressured him to be the best of the best, this plus his type advantage would make him a nightmare for Ethan who, like his twin sister, was a user of psychic type attacks. Kami had superior training form his rival with his brother Caleb, this fight would be over quickly.

Kami lifted his head and howled. Ethan, always trying to look better than everyone else, pushed his glasses up on his face.

"That won't help you, he jeered." as two more Ethans appeared next to him all with the same posed. The team of Ethans charged at Kami as he lowered his head. Kami struck out with a palm heel strike at one of the Ethans, It vanished into smoke. Taking the opportunity of Kami's open back Ethan summoned a barrage of ash leaves.

Unlike his sister, who summoned sakura petals, he had much more class, at least in his eyes. The needle sharp leaves flew at Kami however, thanks to his daily training, Kami easily dodged the attack and launched a counter of his own now knowing which of the Ethans was real. He lashed out with a hooked punch toward Ethans face. Ethan, having little experience in hand to hand combat dodged the attack which Rikku saw as a very obvious diversion, as Ethan bent backwards to dodge the blow the heel of Kami's hand wreathed in purple energy slammed into his solar plexus.

Kami stepped back and Ethan fell to his knees before he fell, face first, to earth. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Kami stood tall his gaze fierce and cold. He lifted Ethan and carried him off the field and gave him to the medical staff.

"What a match!" Mr. Hero seemed shaken by Kami's strength, his voice wasn't as confident as before. "At this rate we might finish these tests early instead of late like usual!" He said with a shaky laugh. "Next up we have Kira and Daphne!" his usual silly tone had returned. Kira stood, she felt like she would throw-up at any second, and she looked it to, her cheeks sullen and sallow.

"Hey, you got this." Rikku whispered as she got up to leave. His voice, almost inaudible, seemed loud as a foghorn. She felt like her heart would explode. She didn't want Rikku to figure out her secret. He would reject her, just like everyone else who had tried to be her friend before. They would call her a "monster" and a "Loose Cannon." She took comfort in the fact that Daphne was her opponent. Daphne wanted to become a star, not an elite therefore her combat skill was close to none. Kira doubted that Daphne could do enough damage to activate her "curse." She stepped onto the dirt floor of the pit. Daphne floated down on her flower umbrella.

"I hope you ready to fall before my beauty darling." Such a cheep opening line fit her as she was quite tacky and cheep. Kira took up the fighting stance that had been drilled into her from her countless days of training under her father, Lord Awazu. Daphne imitated her, poorly. Kira sighed, _this will be easy_. She pounded her foot into the ground and coils of red energy started swirling around her. Daphne jumped at Kira and pirouetted in midair. Vines curved and spun out of her umbrella striking at Kira. However her inexperience and urge to make patterns out of her vines she missed Kira completely. Kira grabbed one of the vines and yanked Daphne toward her.

She reached up and threw Daphne over her shoulder and into the ground via Seoi Nage. With a choked shriek she fell unconscious and was carried off by the medical staff.

"Well" said Mr. Hero "This is turning out to be a very one sided sequence of battles!" Mr. Hero was looking rather disappointed in the fights. He loved a good fight, and these were rather boring. Kira was bored too, and it showed. She walked up and sat down next to Rikku and puckered her lips, very obviously, she was pouting.

"Whats up with you?" he asked both stunning blue eyebrows raised. "I'm bored!" she flopped onto her back and faced him with puckered lips and squinted eyes, she never did that. "Daphne wasn't much of a challenge, in fact she wasn't even a hurdle! She was like...a pebble!" Rikku was getting scared, this wasn't the girl he new. There seemed to be something different in her eyes. He knew he had a specific condition he got in after a battle. He would have to stay observant. If she had it and she hated fighting She started talking in quick run-on sentences.

"I mean she wasn't even trying, If she had been she wouldn't have made those patterns, ore used an attack like that in close quarters, I mean she has to know that that was a stupid idea right?" She finally stopped her sentence. He looked at her eyes, they looked the normal again. His mental gears started spinning at a million rpm. He ran thoughts, symptoms, things he felt after battles.

"Ok on to the next fight!" _Lets hope this one is a bit more interesting_ thought Mr. Hero. "This is a match I'm sure many of you were waiting for! Its Cassandra VS. Kaiyo!" Kaiyo and Cassandra stepped onto the "mat" as it were. Kaiyo did the weird circle thing that all Alolan people did. She was a small girl with waist-length pink hair. She wore a red almost pink skirt that was longer on one side so it slanted from her right knee down too the middle of her left shin. To go with it a loose navy blue tank-top with a pink collar that was again longer on her left side stopping right before her breasts began, giving her the look of her not wearing much while staying more decent then most of Cassandra's friends ever could. She had a red arm band around her left arm and a string of pearls around her right ankle. No one knew what to expect of Kaiyo, no one had seen her fight or even gotten to know her personality. Unlike Kira, who virtually no one knew about, Kaiyo was weird. She came from a different culture. Most of her life was spent on beaches swimming or in the tropical jungles of Alola. This was a drastic change from there.

Kaiyo was halfway through the traditional Alolan greeting when Cassandra struck. Kaiyo seemed to move like fluid, curving out of the way of Cassandra's blow. Cassandra cursed, looking over she saw a truly terrifying sight. Kaiyo looked exactly the same, except for her smile.

It was without kindness toward Cassandra. And her eyes, oh Arceus her eyes were horrible, the whites became purple the iris black while her pupal became a four pointed yellow star with a dot in the middle. she realized they weren't Kaiyo's eyes it was a pinning attack. For once Cassandra felt true horror as she knew she could not escape from the next attack. But there was hope. She could launch one of her own. With a defiant yell she lunged at Kaiyo attempting to slap her across the face and break the hold of those evil eyes.

Again Kaiyo moved like water stepping forward and curling under the open hand like a wave in reverse. She made the ASL gesture for water and blew. A jet stream of bubbles rocketed toward Cassandra. _This 'ill be easy to dodge._ She thought and her legs sprung into action. She leaped with all her might. And her feet never left the ground. _The eyes!_ The sudden realization of her predicament hit her like a brick, right after the stream of popping exploding bubbles did. Her head snapped back as the bubbles streamed into her chin. She looked into Kaiyo's eyes, they were blue, and kind.

She leaped toward Kaiyo with a furious roar her hands poised to strike Kaiyo's face. Kaiyo dodged backwards and Cassandra landed right in-front of Kaiyo, reached up, and slapped Kaiyo in the face with both hands. Two red marks in the shape of hands appeared on her cheeks. "What for?" Kaiyo signed with a confused look on her face. Cassandra looked stunned "Why you insolent little!" and she kicked out at Kaiyo's face. Kaiyo was confused at the low damaging and seemingly useless attack and a foot landed right between her eyes on the bridge of her nose.

Kaiyo stumbled back attempting to regain her balance. She planted he foot and glared at Kaiyo. Cassandra had never liked Kaiyo. To her Kaiyo was a deaf girl who could be a potential target for her bullying. Kaiyo was mad and she wanted revenge. She made a W with her hands, touched it to her lips, took her hands and made an action similar to tearing paper, and a circle of water shot from her hands and pulsed around Cassandra. Cassandra didn't even flinch, as the rocketing circle shot towards Cassandra she steadied herself, tensed all her muscles and dived through the opening in the middle of the attack.

Rolling Cassandra stood up and punched at Kaiyo all in one swift fluid like motion. Kaiyo leaned back barely a centimeter, just enough for the punch to miss, and returned the favor. Cassandra fell stunned lying on her back in the dirt. She got up and glared at Kaiyo with a murderous intent. Kaiyo recoiled from the evil in Cassandras stare. As she got closer Cassandra started screaming Kaiyo, being deaf, was unaffected Cassandra slapped Kaiyo across the cheek forehand then back hand then forehand again then backhand for a fourth and final blow. Kaiyo knew from her training as a healer that Cassandra was at her limit and would soon fall.

Kaiyo leaped back, having been pressed toward the wall by Cassandra's furious advance, and wall jumped over Cassandras head slamming her fist into the base of Cassandras neck as she went by. Cassandras eyes rolled into the back of her head she hit the wall propelled by the momentum of her blind rage.

"Great Job both fighters!" Mr. Hero was nearly jumping up and down for joy. "This fight was much more enterta- I mean, much more of a test of skill and valor and...and. Well it was great non the least!" Kaiyo walked over to where Cassandra was lying in the dust and put a hand to her chest. Her hand was wreathed in green light and tendrils of the energy shot into Cassandra's body. She shot up with a gasp and as she did so she made a hand sign in her face that everyone knew.

Not many people could understand Kaiyo, she was deaf so she spoke in hand signs and many didn't care enough to learn them, however this hand sign was different. Everyone recognized the upward fist with a single middle finger sticking strait up, and everyone cheered and whooped in delight as the girl who was picked on the most had just beaten the snot out of the best fighter they all new. A warm smile returned to Kaiyo's face and she walked back to her place in the corner where several new fans were already gathering.

"Alrighty folks I believe that this is the fight you all ave been waiting for! Its the new kids standing against each other! No one knows their abilities no one knows their passion, and no one knows the strength of their youth so lets get cracking before time takes us all!" Mr. Hero was way too excited for this fight Kira thought she looked over and Rikku was gone. But there, standing in the ring was a boy with blue skin fox-like ears and a black mask over his eyes the tails hanging down behind his head. He wore a black tank-top with gray-blue baggy pants that hid his feet. His hands had two elliptical pieces of metal on them that seemed to come from his skin. His eyes were red and had a similar look to Rikku's but without the boredom. They were calculating and cold but there seemed to be some warmth that was suppressed behind his eyes as if it wasn't the correct time to show that side.

The confusing thing was that right in front of him was an identical copy of the boy, but it moved on it own.

"Hello Rikku." The one on the left said with a small smile.

"You can drop the act" The one on the right said. "I know its you." A purple shimmer and the boy on the left became Rikku as he stood before the boy having just been disguised as his opponent.

"Old habits die hard." Rikku said shaking his head at the boy. "Its good to see you Ryu!"

"Likewise!" Said the boy apparently named Ryu. "Now then shall we begin?"

"I think it would be wise, yes." They walked forward and clasped their hands together. Elbow to elbow hand to hand as they stared each other in the eyes the chanted in unison: "We fight with honor and for glory!" And they leaped apart taking their respective stances. Rikku was in a standard Jujitsu stance while Ryu was standing on one leg with another slightly bent foot at knee height, crane stance.

They charged toward each other a blur of motion no one knew what was going on except Kira. Kira had many qualities about herself that she was unaware of such as unusually high perception, this allowed her to follow every move of the two friends.

Rikku was the one to initiate the encounter, charging toward Ryu punching toward his face. Ryu stepped toward Rikku and spun his hands in a circle blocking both Rikku's hands effectively stopping his attack. He twisted in place and hit Rikku in the chin with the top of his hand flicking it in an upward motion. Rikku twisted and the metal oval brushed past his chin only the fleshy part of Ryu's hand struck him. Rikku disengaged from the block and shot out his palm hoping to hit Ryu directly under his nose. It connected, there was a sickening thud as his palm's heel slammed under Ryu's nose causing him to stumble back, unable to move. Rikku took the opportunity to fly into a flipping ax kick toward Ryu as he lay helpless on the ground.

Ryu planted one foot and knelt on the other raising his arms in cross hand block. Rikku's kick landed square in the middle of it. Ryu grabbed Rikku's foot and spun him face first into the ground. Rikku pulled his hand close to his chest and as he hit the ground he kiaied (Key-eye or Kiai literally translating to Spirit Yell and is a technique in martial arts to expel air from the lungs before impact or to startle foes.) and rolled forward to safety. They took up their stances once again.

"Well this is going well" panted Rikku. "You've gotten rusty Ryu what happened?"

"We fought with Honor that's what happened!" he protested. "I'm not allowed to use my abilities against you!"

"Well you have a point there" Rikku shrugged. "For Glory!" And charged Ryu. This time Ryu was ready of it and stepped back with his right foot and raised his arms. Rikku saw this and changed tactics immediately. He ran right past Ryu and attempted to strike his kidney with his elbow as he past. Ryu sidestepped and attempted to punch the blur that was Rikku. Rikku, being a blur, was naturally hard to hit. Ryu missed and realized his mistake as Rikku got behind him and flipped into an ax kick.

Ryu dodged again and struck at Rikku with a knife hand to the temple. However Rikku stepped in and brought his hand around to slam into Ryu's head with a hammer fist blow. Ryu crumpled, his vision was slowly going black, a final sweep he tried to hook and knock Rikku to the ground.

Rikku jumped. It was all over Ryu knew.

"Your first...victory..." he croaked as he fell unconscious. Rikku looked over and saw Kaiyo watching intently.

"Can you heal?" he sign to her. She nodded and ran over. She placed her hand on Ryu's chest and the same green glow returned to her hand. Ryu's eyes opened quickly and quietly. He swore.

"Come on Rikku did you have to hit me so hard?" Ryu complained holding his head which didn't hurt at all thanks to Kaiyo.

"It was for glory!" Protested Rikku. "Of course I did!"

"Alright, Alright! Settle down now!" Mr. Hero was on the railing of the arena stands "Go home and rest now. You all have a big day tomorrow!" He blinded a group of students around Kaiyo.

"Ow" She signed.

"You will meet here tomorrow morning at Nine o'clock sharp! Dismissed!" He turned and leaped toward The Lady's manor. Tomorrow they would be given their proof of village membership, a greystone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's note: OK so last time I talked about a change log. That was a necessity for that chapter because I made some mistakes in continuity between the two. Lets hope that doesn't happen again.**

Rikku slowly ambled down the street heading for the forest outside of the city walls. After exiting the walls he meandered around the forest looking for two suitable trees. When he had found them he took out two knives. They were short and thin with the tips shaped like arrowheads. On their pommels of the two knives were thick metal rings. He jammed one into the tree so that its pommel was facing skyward at a forty-five degree angle. He walked to the opposite tree and did the same.

Then out of his messenger bag he pulled a hammock and some carabiners. He attached the carabiners to the metal rings on the knives and attached the hammock to the carabiners. He climbed into the hammock and zipped it up enclosing him in a sort of cocoon of rainproof tarp. He lay there thinking on how most of the other students would be going home and talking happily about the battles and how they did. He fell asleep wondering who the elite he would train under would be and what the team would be comprised of.

A loud sound like a gunshot shattered the silence of the forest. Birds flew in every direction, animals scurried into hiding. The sound seemed to have emanated from a section of the forest about one hundred sixty feet from where Rikku had set up his hammock. As he approached the source of the mysterious sound he began to see signs of decay and death. The trees had black patches, entire branches turned brown in the middle of spring. As he progressed he came to a clearing that hadn't been there before, the ground was freshly torn up and all the trees surrounding the clearing were charcoal black.

Where the grass and earth used to be there was blood read writing across the entirety of the cursed area reading: I Have Returned to Reap the Harvest. The blackened trees swayed in the wind making a bone chilling rattle of death. Rikku looked around to see that the sky had turned blood red and the entire forest was blackened and dead like the trees around him, a deep and evil chuckle echoed around him growing louder and louder until it eclipsed everything and fell into a never ending void.

Rikku sat up with a start. He was in his hammock, it had all been a dream he relaxed in his hammock again. _Just a nightmare,_ he thought, _Nothing to worry about._

The next day as Kira walked to school she saw a girl running toward the school, seemingly at the speed of light, with her bag over one shoulder and an excited gleam in her eye. As she charged The Academy she jumped spinning in place while shouting Wahoo! She stopped suddenly and looked back at Kira.

"Hi! Sorry I blew past you whats your name?" in a flash she was right in front of Kira. Kira leaped back in surprise. The girls lightning fast speech made her somewhat hard to understand.

"Kira" she replied stepping back a few paces to put some distance between her and this strange girl. Now that she was three inches away from her Kira saw that she had short white fur and a bushy large bushy white tail that went up and above her head. She had long beach wave white hair with a blue streak between her blue catlike ears on the top of her head. The streak ran from her head all the way to the tip of her big bushy tail. She had big brown eyes that seemed to crackle with excitement while the two yellow patches of fur on her cheeks seemed to crackle with electricity.

"Well I'd better get going see-ya!" and she ran off toward the school. Kira just stood frozen from the shock of what just happened. She shook her head and continued toward the school pondering the mystery guest. She seemed to be her age, and she wasn't old enough to be an elite, so she must be a student.. However Kira hadn't seen her before, maybe she was from class A? She arrived at the school early as she usually did on special occasions, and the last day of school was definitely a special occasion.

When she got to class 3-B's classroom a note was stuck to the door: ASSEMBLE IN COURTYARD ARENA. _Why there? S_ he thought as she briskly walked toward the courtyard. As she stepped onto the arena porch she found out why.

Seated in newly set up risers all around the arena were the students, both class A and B. Standing in the actual arena was Mr. Hero, Mrs. Etoile, and five others.

One had gray-black armor with openings that seemed to be a method of releasing a substance of some kind. He had a dark red cape draped over his shoulders, baggy brown pants and a black linen shirt designed to reflect heat. His face wore the same bored expression Rikku had except his contained malice and complete disdain for life, a RBF. His brown hair was windblown and wild. His brown eyes focused dead ahead. The weirdest thing about him however was his head. It was the head of a hippo.

Another of the five was a small man wearing a black pinstriped suit and a matching fedora he had yellow fur with two red patches on his cheeks, two long black tipped pointed ears and a signature lightning bolt tail.

Standing next to him was a figure in black cloak. His hood was up so that his face was hidden from view. As they watched a lavender colored tail swished irritably from under the cloak only to disappear again causing more questions than answers on who might be under the cloak.

Next to the man in the cloak was an aged Gijinka who appeared to be floating. He had a long wispy white beard and a red gemstone protruding fro his yellow skinned forehead. His hands were tucked into the large sleeves of his monk-like robe.

Last of the group was a titan of a man. He stood eight feet tall and was covered in green scales like armor. His head was that of Godzilla and he had green triangular spines running from the top of his head to his lower back. His arms and logs were the size of pythons and his chest had a pattern of blue scales in the shape of a diamond with black lines running across it. He wore a stern and noble expression as he gazed across the audience.

"Welcome everyone!" Mrs. Etoile was standing in front of the six other mystery men. "As I'm sure most of you know you would have been grouped into clusters of three and sent out on missions after this day, however as a request from Lady Celebi herself we will be giving you more advanced training before you are sent into the field." There was a collective mutter and protests of indignation came from the crowed.

"WE DON'T NEED MORE TRAINING!"

"YEAH, WE WENT THROUGH THREE YEARS ALREADY WERE GOOD!"

Mrs. Etoile was having trouble calming the crowd of angry students. The man in the cloak stepped forward and he laid a white, three fingered hand on her shoulder.

" _Do you all wish to die? If so be my guest and go report to Lady Celebi right now, but I can_ _promise_ _you will be brought to a swift and painful end!"_ The deep voice seemed to resonate from inside their skulls. From under the hood of the cloak two gleaming points of purple light could now be seen. The crowd quieted down and the hooded man stepped back leaving Mrs. Etoile to explain.

"As I was saying, we will be teaching you advanced battling techniques and training you based on your affinity." There were excited whispers from the crowd, affinities were abilities that only the elites had. Daphne raised her hand.

"Mrs. Etoile what if we don't want to be an elite?"

"Then you may leave" She replied with a smile. Everyone stared as Daphne got up from her chair and walked out the door.

"Does anyone else wish to leave?" She asked. No one answered, this was the chance of a lifetime. No one in their right mind would say no.

"Master Shi if you would be so kind as to set up The Room."

"Certainly Principle." The old monk replied as he floated of toward a door in the opposite wall.

A clipboard and pen floated from off the table and sat levitating in front of the Principle.

"You will enter the door on the wall behind me as I call your name, Cassandra Stephan." She strutted toward the door opened it, turned to sneer at Rikku, and entered. The door shut behind her. After some time had passed Cassandra walked out looking dazed and confused holding a belt with gray elliptical stone in the center. This continued in a similar manner with Mrs. Etoile calling names as the previous occupant left the room.

"Rikku Biao." She called and Rikku stood up he walked over toward the door, opened it, and went inside. As he stepped through the door he gazed around stunned. He was in the middle of the woods! He turned around and there was a door, no frame or hinges just a door.

"Come, sit" Said a voice behind him. The monk, Master Shi, was sitting cross-legged on the forest floor with 18 cards floating in front of him. Rikku knelt and waited for the old monk to "divine" his affinity. The monks eyes glowed with a psychic power as he scrutinized Rikku.

"Hmm," He finally spoke. "I have rarely seen someone with suck a complex aura. You have a conflicted spirit my boy."

"You have passion and ambition but your very kindhearted too. Who should be your teacher… Luke would give you power, however he might squash your good nature out of you. I do not have the skills needed to teach you, and Hakim already has his three." He continued muttering about things Rikku could barely understand. "Well there's nothing for it then" he said with a note of finality, "You shall be taught by M"

"M?" Rikku asked startled, "Who's that?"

"The man in the cloak" Said the old monk with a twinkle in his eye. "You are to wear this at all times during your Advanced training." He handed him a black length of fabric with a gray stone, on the stone was an image of a fairy like creature with leaves for wings. "It represents our village and shows that you are one of us." He handed it to Rikku.

Rikku turned to leave and was just about to go through the floating door when the old man called him back.

"By the way, your friend, that Awazu girl, stay close to her, she has a very important role in your future. You may go now" Rikku was stunned. The door behind him opened and it lead back into the arena courtyard.

"How are you doing this?" he asked the monk.

"I think that is for M to explain to you." He winked. Rikku left the room dazed and confused. Kira was called for the reading next. She experienced the same confusion as Rikku when She walked through the door into her room.

"How..." her voice trailed off as she marveled at her room.

"That is not for me to explain." Said the monk. "Come, sit"

She knelt in front of him. He inspected her with piecing eyes that seemed to gaze through her and see something more than her. He was seeing her soul.

"You are much like your friend but in a different way" he began. "You have the Awazu family's fighting spirit however you struggle to accept it as part of you. You could be very fierce or very humble and kind. You and that Cassandra girl have very much in common, however you walk two very different paths." Kira sat patiently, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"You have no trouble standing up for others but you shouldn't be afraid to stand up for yourself as well dear, I think mister M would be good for you. Yes, then you can be with that Rikku boy, he'll need you in the future you know. Here, you are two were this at all times during your training." He handed her a blue strip of fabric with a gray stone on it. "You may leave." He said with a smile. She bowed and walked out.

After all the students had been called through the Principle crossed off the last name with a final flick and she flipped the page on her clip board.

"Alright, now on to the groups." She said with a sigh. The paper flashed purple and "Evanlyn Boardman Ethan Boardman and Cassandra Stephan you will be with Luke." The yellow man in suit waved to them. "Dave Sandstone, Iwan Stonefist, and Kaiyo Kahale you will be going with Hakim." The RBF man with the red cape shifted his wait and stared blankly at them.

Several other teams were made when finally: "and as for the last team, Kira Awazu, Rikku Biao, and Ryu Ryuga, you will be going with M."

" _Hi._ " The voice resonated in their minds once again. They looked around and no one else seemed to have heard it. " _You three. Me_ _et_ _me at the field outside of the city walls tomorrow at dawn. If your late I wont repeat what I was teaching._ " With those words still ringing in their heads the man in the cloak seemed to fold into a small point of purple light.

"Oh he's going to be a joy." Rikku said without any enthusiasm.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ryu looked even less happy about his teacher.

"Well… at least were still a team?" Kira tensely waited, trying to see if she had said the right thing.

"Yeah, that is a good thing!" Ryu seemed a lot happier.

" _Well your moods change fast!_ " Kira thought to herself. Rikku was gazing off into empty space.

"Whelp, Id better start heading home. I live on the East side of town near the main gate. Where do you guys live? If we are going to be a team we should know where each others houses are, then we can visit!" Ryu was smiling at the idea.

"Oh! Well I live on the North side of town, next to Celebi's tree." She said timidly.

"Whoa! You live next to Celebi!? How rich is your family!"

"Dude" Rikku looked at him incredulously, "Didn't you hear her last name?"

"No? Why"

"Its Awazu, as in Lord Awazu?" He stared dumbfounded Ryu who was slowly shaking his head. "The Pangoro guy? He continued to try and jog Ryu's memory.

" _I wonder if I should have told them where I live..._ " She wondered as Ryu changed the subject to where Rikku lived. Kira looked up in shock at Rikku's reply.

"I live in the forest."

"The forest!" He shouted the words causing all the other students to look directly at them. "Where are your parents, your family!" Ryu continued on oblivious to the many eyes staring and the large number of mummers that seemed to be filling the courtyard. Mundane animals lived in the forest and they could be quite dangerous.

"My parents aren't a topic I like to think about." A look of pure loathing had flickered over his face at the word "parents." "At least my father is. And my mothers dead so, yeah not a fun conversation."

"Well ok then lets not talk about them." Ryu seemed reluctant to let the subject go but he knew he wouldn't be getting any answers out of Rikku any time soon. "Ill see you tomorrow morning at dawn then." he said as he started walking toward Main Street.

"Whelp, I'd better get going too" said Rikku slinging his bag over his shoulder and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Later" he called as he headed toward the south gate cutting directly through the school field toward his destination.

Kira walked home alone. As she approached her house she paused at the lone sakura tree in her front yard. Her father had named it Kira after her, when she had asked why he had looked over at her and knelt down to be level with his little girl saying: "Because its like you!" He had smiled at her look of confusion. "Let me explain. This tree grows flowers which are very fragile and easily torn, however beneath those petals is a trunk and the trunk stands firm no matter what happens to it. And that's you Kira." he patted her head between her two panda-like ears "beautiful as a flower strong as a tree!"

She loved her father, but he could be a bit clumsy at times. She entered the house and began to cook dinner. She missed her mother but she never new what kind of person she was. Her mother had died shortly after her birth.

Lord Awazu, hearing the door, came thundering down the stairs.

"So!" He said with a bright fire of admiration burning behind his eyes. "Which teacher are you assigned to?"

"His name is "M" apparently." she said not looking up from soup she was making.

"M?" His look of admiration and pride turned to one of confusion. "I don't know any one by the name of "M..." although it might be- but no it couldn't possibly be him." He seemed both proud and unbelieving. "Could it be that He has returned!?"

"Well don't ask me!" Kira giggled slightly, her father wasn't like most Pangoros he wasn't a fighter, he was a scientist and one of Lady Celebi's favorite advisers. He seemed to always know what the people wanted so he doubled as the head of Gijinka Resources and head of the Science Division.

"Well, have you found any "friends?" Her father had a sly look on his face and as she looked at him he bounced his eyebrows twice.

"Dad!" She turned away half amused half embarrassed, when she turned back she had a troubled look on her face. "Well, Not one I like, but I think he likes me."

"Oh?" He took off his glasses looking concerned. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know" she sighed sitting down and setting her bag on the floor. "I guess, when he makes his move ill have to refuse him..."

"Wait, so your telling me that he hasn't asked you out, tried to force himself on you, or anything along the lines of deeper relationship?"

"Well, yeah..." She looked at her father confused.

"It could just be a passing compliment, you know that right?

"I guess your right..." Her voice was sad and hesitant. "I just don't know what to do about it."

"I think your plan of waiting and watching would be your best path forward." He returned his glasses to their resting place on the bridge of his nose. "You never know, he could want something else. Just wait until he tells you what that is."

"But if that's true then why did he call me "cute!" Her voice had risen however it was still quavering on the wrought with panic and confusion.

"Oh! Well I called my sister cute all the time. Ill tell you," He chuckled "It drove her insane!"

"I sure hope you're right" She said over her shoulder as she got up to make dinner.

The next day Kira got up made and ate her own breakfast and left the house before her father could get up. She was wearing an open tan hoodie with pockets riddled all over it and the Awazu crest, Two white eyes over a red circle, emblazoned on it. She wore her usual skirt but she had on leggings instead of knee socks. She didn't want to show off her underwear while training. Around he waist was her signet belt, her graystone.

As she walked down main street she looked around at all the shops not yet open. She walked past bakeries, convenience stores, and the free food booths. At this last one she plucked an apple from it and ate it while she walked. She reached the front gate, finished her apple and proceeded toward the field that blocked the south gate from the forest. Rikku was already there, squatting on his heels in the grass his eyes closed.

As she approached Rikku his ears twitched like they had done every day she had approached him with his eyes closed. He knew she was there. He also had a minor wardrobe change. Instead of his black jacket he was wearing a long black sleeveless duster. He had it open with his signet belt keeping the top half tight to his chest while the bottom was free to flow about as the wind so desired. No sooner had she sat down beside him then Ryu pelted round the corner. He ran toward them calling out happily as he ran toward them. He slipped. As he fell his face turned from a look of happiness to one of dread. He landed and slid all the rest of the way to Kira who couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Realizing what she was doing she abruptly stopped and sat up strait, the black hearts on her cheeks turned scarlet.

A man in a black cloak stepped out from the tree line where Rikku could swear no one had been before. " _I see you are all on time, good. Now let us begin. First before I teach you about your powers and affinities we will need to work on your basic fighting skills."_ The mysterious voice echoed inside their heads. _"This may seem unimportant, why punch someone when you can breath fire or conjure water but all the gijinka who think like that are dead, so pay attention."_

He taught them the basics of Karate and Jujitsu telling them it would be important to know these things for their upcoming lessons. All of them coming from some sort of fighting background they all took to it very quickly.

Soon he had them punching trees repetitively to strengthen their fists. Eventually, toward the end of the month, Ryu performed a particularly powerful strike slamming his fist into the tree with lightning speed. A sound like canon fire rippled across the forest as the tree's midsection was sent ten feet away from its host. "M" slowly started to clap as he approached them.

" _Well it seems that one of you has found his found one of his affinities."_ the voice echoed in their heads. _"_ _However this affinity was expected from a Riolu, and Panchams for that matter."_

"So… Will I be able to do that?" Kira looked stunned at how far Ryu had sent the tree.

"One of them?" Ryu asked turning to their teacher. "I thought that we were born with a typing and that was all we could learn?"

" _Previously that was the case"_ "M" responded to his question with a hint of pleasure at being able to lecture them. " _Sit and I shall explain."_ He seemed to float over towards the wall. _"As you have probably learned in history we were not always humanoids. We were more like animals and only a select few of us could communicate with_ _humans. Eventually humanity attempted to assert dominance and enslaved us. Arceus decided to do something about that and merged our two species. I have glossed over some details but you get the main picture._

 _After this merging us gijinka were not only able to have a much stronger cognition allowing the use of more techniques but we also inherited their individuality. Thus our typing became only half of what decided our move set. Your affinity comes from the human side of your genetic code. When we were still separate beings humans still had the ability to use affinity however it was very rare._

 _Most common were the psychics and fighters. Pokemon's near perfect use of affinity and the humans individuality formed two move set options: your natural affinity and your hidden affinity. Take Ryu and Kira, you both are fighting type therefor you have the natural affinity for fighting type. Rikku, being a Zorua you have a natural affinity for dark type._

 _Given the nature of humans when we merged together, a Gijinka can have as many as two hidden affinities and as little as zero. It is more common to have only one, about fifty percent, but those who have two affinities make up about forty percent of the population. Having no hidden affinity is quite rare however it means that you either have no hidden affinity of that your natural affinity is the same as your hidden one. Any questions?"_

"Yeah" Ryu had his hand up "Why are they called "Hidden" affinities?"

 _"Because you don't have access to them without training. Thus they are hidden to those without training."_

"Ok, so how do they form. How do you get a hidden affinity."

 _"Generally you are born with it, although in some cases your affinity can be altered by trauma in your childhood. Falling off a cliff and nearly being killed can prevent you from having an affinity for flying and encourage an affinity for ground."_

"So if you had a traumatic event as a child that negatively effected your natural affinity would it prevent you from using it?" Rikku's voice was muffled behind his hands. He was squatting on his ankles his fingers clasped together his thumbs under his chin. In his eyes was a look of hatred that Kira had only seen once before: when he was talking about his parents.

 _"Not necessarily. Most likely it would make it harder to use and seeing as we only have two months to train you in your natural and hidden affinities I think we should avoid it all together._

"I agree with that." Rikku replied darkly. "If were talking about trauma as a child I think one of my affinities would be fire." he leaned back against the wall lazily. "Someone." That look again. "Tried to drown me as a child, and I've always felt close to flames."

 _"Yes fire would be an affinity I would expect you to have, tomorrow we will work on normal type however. You must first learn the basics before you can begin the advanced. You are dismissed."_

"Alright then" Rikku grunted as he stood up "Ill see you later" He walked toward the forest looking for all the world like a wizard. _Of course he's better at fighting_ Rikku thought to himself as he headed toward his temporary camp. _Its his affinity, he was always better._ He kicked the tree in frustration. He had always been worse at fighting than Ryu, he had countered that lack of skill with speed not letting Ryu hit him however it frustrated him that he would never be as a good at it as Ryu.

He walked over to a tree where he had been getting in some extra practice. He slammed his fist into the tree without any form or technique. A strait up punch, a kick, letting his emotions guide him. He hated his inferiority. The tree shuddered with the impact. He hated his life stile. A roundhouse kick but a dent in the tree. He pounded and pounded the tree thinking of all his pent up anger and fear, sadness, misery and hatred until he came to his "dark side" as he so called it. It was a feint memory of sneering fox-like face, long knee length crimson hair with black tips and blood red eyes. The memory of his father. His horrible horrible father.

With a scream of rage he pulled his fist back, a glint of light caught his eye, he punched. The tree vaporized in a glow of pink light, only the charred roots remaining. Rikku stood back and looked at his hand. It was still covered in blue fur. Where had that come from, that light. He felt a sensation of falling, that was weird why was he not standing? He hit the ground but didn't hear any sound. _Wouldn't it be nice to just, stay here, on the ground?_ His mind was right it was nicer on the ground, then black overtook his vision.

M, drawn to Rikku's camp by the flash of light, stood over Rikku's unconscious body and shook his head. He had used too much power and now he was passed out. An unseen force lifted Rikku into his hammock as the cloaked figure turned toward a nearby pine. A white three fingered hand appeared from under the cloak and with a flick of its wrist the tree was cut cleanly through and it topple over forming a bench and he sat down, awaiting Rikku's awakening.

Rikku sat up with a start and promptly fell out of his hammock. As he got to his feet Rikku noticed that a cloaked man, his teacher M, sat on a newly felled tree with all its branches removed and stacked nearby for firewood.

"Sit" the voice resonated from within the cloak. Rikku sat immediately his half asleep brain making things slow to process. When he realized what had happened he nearly fell off the tree again.

"You...talked!?" He stared at his teacher with amazement and fear. "Why?"

"Because you are an anomaly I have never seen before and possibly very dangerous." He leaned forward on the tree revealing slim lower legs and thick upper ones. "It is considered a known fact that ones hidden affinity cannot appose its natural one. A fire type cannot have an affinity for water and a dragon type cannot have an affinity for ice. You are a Zorua, a dark type, yet what you just did there was a fairy type technique known as twinkle tackle. You must tell me what happened to you as a child now." He stared at him intently waiting for him to comply.

"And just who are you." Rikku now looked tense and guarded. "I'm not telling you anything unless you answer that." The man didn't move his hands, a purple tale curled around the brim of the hood and pulled it back revealing the face of Mewtwo one of the lost legendaries.


End file.
